Please, Stay Until I Fall Asleep
by Bruiser
Summary: Finished! A story about escaping Manticore. At first it's got Z/M friendship and at the end it's got more of a A/M friendship. Logan fits in somewhere in here.
1. Emotions

Please, Stay Until I Fall Asleep  
  
  
  
  
Zack looked at her fallen form. Her arms told stories of what Manticore had done to her, so did her face. Everything battered and bruised, even burned, like an old rag doll that had survived a fire. It told stories of the good times and the bad times. She was unconscious as he slowly picked her up and headed out the door. He had to get over then fence before the guards caught him, he couldn't risk that.   
  
As he jumped over, he heard people screaming behind him trying to scare him into falling. That's all they could do, he was to fast for them, to agile. Swiftly he ran through the forest hoping that their weren't guards patrolling outside the fence. He had nothing to fight with since his arms were full. Sly was behind him, so was Krit, and Jodie. That comforted him, he didn't need to worry now. They'd get back safe.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Slowly she came out of a haze, Lydecker had given her some chemical to see how much her body could take before she went into a coma. She slowly went into a haze after he said 200 mL. She wasn't in a peaceful state of rest though, haunting scenes came to her about her past, things that they did to her in the past that they were doing now, only now they weren't always doing it for testing, they did it to punish her for being rebellious. Two nights ago they had broken her femur bone, when she yelped they made the pain worse by totally dislocating it and then putting it back together. Looking around, her mind still dull, something was different. (What was it?) She was in a bed, not the hard ones like they had in the clinics, but a soft one. The room wasn't colored in institutional white. Scrambling up, she ran out the room. Why had they left her without a restraint on? She jogged through the rooms. Then she came upon a room with a man in it, two strange men with two strange women. Who were they? Were they observers?  
  
"Max." the blond guy said surprised. "What are you doing..."  
  
She decided to make a run for it, she ran out that room only to find another room, everything confused her. "Max!" the bland man called.  
  
Suddenly everything began to spin and she collapsed on the ground. She went back into a haze feeling a dull throb of her leg, it hadn't already healed. There goes that escape. Where was she trying to escape to? She knew there was a place in her past that she wanted desperately to get back, but she didn't remember to where. Soon she went back into the horrifying dreams. She screamed out names, she didn't know who's name or why she had called them out, but the comforted her.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"How long till she comes back to us?" Zack asked looking at Bling. The large husky man shrugged.  
  
"Not sure, I've never dealt with these chemicals before, I have no idea what they are and what they do." Bling said his forehead knotting. "I wish I did, I wish I could tell you and help you guys out."  
  
Zack remembered a book that he had read when he was ten. It was a pre-pulse book, 'Dragon Blood' it was called. He remembered what the little boy had said. 'Wishes don't fill bags'. He agreed and there was no point on telling people what they wished. Just like the bonders in that book, manticore rogues just didn't have good luck. "That's ok Bling. She's home safe."  
  
"Do you think she's physiologically damaged since she didn't recognize anyone?" Jodie asked looking at her sister lying on the bed. Zack had tied her down so she wouldn't run away and get caught again.  
  
"Everyone is after they visit that place." Zack whispered softly. His sister nodded agreeing and then left the room. He could tell that she didn't like seeing her sister like this. "Bling, don't tell Logan. We want her to recover slowly with as little trauma as possible."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I wont. Just make sure she takes it careful and call me when she wakes up." Bling replied grabbing his medical supply bag.  
  
"Bling?" Zack asked. The man turned to look at Zack. "Thank you."  
  
The man nodded and left leaving Zack in the room with his little sister. How could they do this to you sis? How could they be human an harm you? You're so innocent. You always were never wanting to take part in the killings and if you had to you never used a weapon because you thought that was unfair to the humans. You'd let your emotions go wild and got punished for it. You even let go of a hostage because he pleaded his life to you. You let him go and he escaped. For that you were sent to the punishment cells where God knows what they did. You never deserved any of it. Me, I felt a rush of happiness when I killed the enemy, that is why I deserved the punishment. But you, you never did.  
  
Two hours later he woke up to a whimper, something so painful it made a human soul cringe. She was scared, she tugged on the ropes and tried to escape, her eyes as wild as a deer. He quickly got up, looking at him her soul shrunk away and all the fire in her eyes ran out of sight leaving dull dark eyes staring at him. She was pale and had lost a lot of weight, but she had also gained a lot of muscle.  
  
"Max, it's me Zack. I don't know what they did to you but I'm here." he spoke soothingly and lifted his hand . she turned her face to the side ready for a hit. When it didn't come, she looked back at him her eyes gaining more fear, fear of not knowing what was going on. "You don't remember me do you? You erased it from your mind..."  
  
"Permission to speak sir." Max asked weakly. He had never seen her cower like thins, not in all his life. He couldn't imagine what they might have done to her to make her like this. She was a strong willed girl, that's what he liked about her, that's why she was his favorite sister. Now that she coward, he got scared.  
  
"Max, It's Zack, I'm your brother." Zack replied almost crying it out but kept his patience.  
  
"Who is Max? I am the only one in this room... and I am X5 452. I have no brother." Max responded quietly waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
"You are Max. You named yourself when we were kids. When we fought side by side and I was your CO. You are my sister. There is no X5-452. You are Max. Max is who you are inside and out. I am Zack, your bother, your watcher. And I did not watch close enough.." he began sobbing. Suddenly her eyes lit and then dulled again as if a thought struck her and she fought it back in.  
  
"Sir, I know this is a trick. I don't know who Zack or Max is. I am X5-452." she said with an uncertain voice as if she were lying. Zack found hope in this.  
  
"No, it's not little Maxie. I know that you are my sister. I am Zack through and through. You are Max. There is no such thing as X5-452." Zack repeated over and over until soon her body relaxed and she looked at him unsurely. As if she was hoping she wouldn't get punished she spoke his name quickly and with haste. "Yes Maxie. It's me. I swear, would I ever lie to you?"  
  
Her eyes rimmed with tears and her quickly undid the straps that tied her down. She sat up and hugged him and for the first time in his life he didn't feel uncomfortable about hugging her back. Fuck emotions, fuck Manticore. They stayed like that for a minute and then she let go and lay back in the bed wincing.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." she whispered almost as a breath. She didn't smile but her eyes showed through the stone with a sparkle almost like the sun peaking over the mountains. "They asked where you were and If I knew how many others that survived. I used their own methods against them and .forgot everything. They tried ev..." she paused seeming like she didn't want to be to truthful. "They tried to get me to spill. But I wouldn't, because I didn't know."  
  
"What did they do to you Max?" Zack asked. Her eyes turned cold again. She shook her head.  
  
"It wasn't bad..." Max lied not even trying to cover it up. "Nothing new. Just old teachings."  
  
"Max, don't lie to me. You have cuts, bruises and burns all over your body. It's not hard to see that... I'm glad your back. I should leave you to rest." Zack got up but a strong grip on his arm stopped him. He was suprised how weak she looked but how strong her grip was.  
  
"Would you stay? Please?" Max pleaded her eyes showed her fear, fear that this would all be a dream and she'd wake up at Manticore. He knew that feeling. Nodding, he sat back down and she closed her eyes.  
  
* * * * *   
  
This time the dreams weren't from the past. They were all to real and to vivid. She'd go from scene to scene not knowing what would happen next. One minute Lydecker's men would be pumping electrical surges through her body, then the she'd be under water, and then she'd be doing curls, pushups, and drills. She cried, it was all to much. Lydecker poured acid on her back, she held back the scream of pain that was building. Then she found her self getting beat by a soldier, he used a night stick and beat her till she couldn't move. Then she screamed.  
  
"Max!" yelled a voice very far away. She jolted awake. Sweat soaked her sheets and clothes, tears ran down her eyes, sobs raked her body.   
  
"Oh God Zack. Don't let them take me back. Please don't let them take me back. I'd rather die then go back. Help me Zack, I'm to scared." Max sobbed. He held her and she put her head on his chest. He hushed her.  
  
"I promise Max. They'll have to kill me to get you back Maxie. God what did they do to you?" He whispered trying to sooth her aches that pined her soul. "Max, they wont harm you without going through me first." 


	2. Move Out!

"Hey Zack?" Krit whispered into his older brother's ear. His brother had his head on the bed sleeping, his hand lay in Max's hand. His youngest sister, still not recovered from the experiments lay motionless on the bed. Zack must have taken off the straps. "Wake up Zack."  
  
Zack slowly sat up from the bed, his face had lined indents from the creases in the sheets. He grunted and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"Around ten. Thought you might want some sleep. How's Max?" Krit shifted onto his other leg.  
  
"She's comin around." Zack whispered looking at his sister with concern and then shook his head. "It'll take time. She'll come around though."  
  
"That's good. Jodie made some breakfast. We went to get some eggs and such. Thought if Max was up to it she could have a good hearty breakfast." Krit smiled putting his hands into his pockets. "I see we'll have to wait for her to wake up then."  
  
"I'll be out in a sec." Zack nodded. Krit walked out of the room to find Sly chomping down eggs at the kitchen table. Grinning he joked with her. "I see you waist no time."  
  
"Well, I'm hungry. When I'm hungry, I eat." Sly grinned washing down the eggs with a tall glass of orange juice. Krit sat down to his own eggs and started eating. It took Zack five minutes before he came out. He dragged his feet as he headed to the bathroom. Krit and Sly grinned in unison at the comical sight of Zack, the one who seemed always like a soldier, dragging his feet. "There goes all his training out the window."  
  
Sly nodded and picked up her plate. Before she had even put one plate into the dishwasher, Zack came out, his hair plastered to his head from a shower and fresh clothing. He nodded to Krit and then grabbed a plate. Putting some eggs and sausage onto a plate, he went back into the other room.   
  
"That boy's one heck of a brothah." Sly smiled.  
* * * * *   
  
"Max." Time to eat." Zack shook her awake. She didn't stir. What was wrong with her? "Max, gotta wake up. You have to eat."  
  
Still nothing. She was breathing, but she didn't wake up. "Max, come on. Don't be like this."  
  
That seemed to get to her, she slowly woke up. Confused, She sat up quickly almost knocking Zack over. He quickly regained his balance. "Max, it's ok."  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" she asked her eyes questioned him. His heart sunk. Didn't we go through this last night? Quietly she asked "Zack?"  
  
"We're in a hotel. We're safe here for a while." he grinned at her recognition. She looked horrible, her hair unkempt and dirty. Her face marred with bruises and cuts. The only part of her that he recognized was her beautiful eyes that always seemed hurt and confused. "Don't have to worry."  
  
She nodded and gave him a small smile that she had forced, but it was a start. Zack would have taken that over her whimpers last night. He grinned back and showed her a plate of food. She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Max, you have to eat. You haven't eaten since... I don't even know. So you have to even if your not hungry." He placed the plate on her hands. She looked up at him and laughed sadly.  
  
"I don't even know what hunger is Zack." speaking so softly that it barely reached Zack's ears. He know that she was telling the truth. Manticore starved their soldiers. They said hunger was weakness.   
  
"Then just eat Max." Zack responded with the same tone. She looked away and picked up the fork. Putting one bite in her mouth did it, she stuffed the rest in. After she finished, she looked around the room and then at Zack. "Do you want more?"  
  
She shook her head and let out a soft thank you. He nodded and leaned down. He kissed the top of her head and then left the room. She needed comfort and that's what he would give to her. That would be the best thing he could do.   
* * * * *  
  
Max fell back asleep. Not into a sleep that gave you rest but one that would haunt her when she was awake. The dreams weren't as vivid as they once were, but they still gave her no peace. She never felt rested and fell right back to sleep when someone left her alone. She was afraid of going to sleep because she was always tortured when she slept, but she couldn't stay awake because she was to tired. Every once in awhile someone would wake her so she could eat or change bandages. Reality and dreams seemed all mixed up. She'd go from comfort to torture.  
  
"Max. Max. Wake up. Bling needs to change your bandages." a voice came from far away. She opened her eyes and trembled. Zack sat next to her and gently caressed her head. Whimpering, Max closed her eyes. She couldn't take any more of this. "It's ok Max. Soon you'll be all better. Then we can go home." Home.....  
  
After the slow painful change of puss and blood soaked bandages, she fell back to sleep...   
  
"Time for your meds!" Lydecker growled at her. She lay on her side, blood dripped out of a bandage. How did she get wounded? Oh yeah, a guard. "Sit up and take them."  
  
She slowly got up and for not being fast, Lydecker slapped her hard enough to make her fall again. "Get up! Pain is weakness!"  
  
That time she got up as fast as she could, ignoring the pain that bite her into numbness. Lydecker handed her a cup filled with pills. She knew that something was up, Lydecker never gave them pills unless they were going into surgery or into another punishment room. "Swallow!"  
  
She dumped the pills into her mouth and quickly swallowed. It only took a couple of seconds for her to react to the medicine. She became drowsy and fell back into her bed. Before anything happened she woke up. The strange this was, was that no one woke her up. Nobody was in the room. Not her family or Lydecker. "What's happening?"  
  
Slowly she sat up, but her head spun and she fell back on the bed. She wanted to vomit. By counting backwards from a hundred her stomach calmed down enough to let her try to get up again. This time she stayed up as the room spun. It took a few minutes for everything to settle. Standing up, she almost slipped. Her leg ached a little but seemed to have healed. How long had she been out?  
  
Max stepped out of the room and saw Zack curled up on the couch. Why was he there? Where was she? Limping over to the couch, the floor creaked. Zack jumped to his feet in fighting position making Max fall to the ground in surprise. "Max, You're... you're up."  
  
"Decided the room was cramping my style." She looked at him with curiosity. "Why are you here and where am I?"  
  
"I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were ok and we're at a hotel in New Mexico." Zack responded with a smile. "You sure seem a lot better then last night."  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You uh... don't remember? You were with Lydecker. You got captured. We, Sly, Krit and Jodie, got you out." Zack frowned with concern. He stepped towards her and helped her off the ground. Slowly and painfully she got up.  
  
"How did I get captured?" Max asked quietly leaning on the couch for support. Zack looked towards the floor and shook his head in despair. "Zack?"  
  
"It was my fault, I shouldn't have left you... You told me to start leaving. You said you had it under control." Zack let out a quiet sob that surprised Max. She had never seen him cry before. "I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry. I failed as a brother and a CO. I should have stayed. We were trying to blow up Manticore. We messed up... They knew we were coming."  
  
She looked at him. Slowly things came back to her. Max slid into a chair and looked at a wall. Things she had been through came clearer, she remembered everything vividly. She remembered forgetting, she remembered the beatings and torture, and she remembered telling Zack to go. "Zack... It wasn't your fault, I told you to go."  
  
"But then it took us forever to get you out. You were in there for a month and a half. We didn't know how to get you out. I shouldn't have left you and I'm sorry." Zack put his head in his hands. His hair flopped over his hands.  
  
"Zack, don't make any big deal out of it... I'm alive... and ok. So let's just forget about it and move on." Max said trying to keep all emotion out. She was scared as hell and didn't want to show it. Emotion did break a person down, she wouldn't let it take her over again. Never again.  
  
He looked up at her, his face red and swollen from tears. He grinned and nodded agreeing. Clearing his throat and wiping his face, he stood up. "We'll be leaving tomorrow. You think your ready?"  
  
"Where are we going?" Max asked with a sigh. Emotions were tugging on her and sleep called. Why was she so tired, she had been sleeping for hours. .  
  
"We're going to Mexico until things cool down. We, Sly, Krit, and I decided that would be best." Zack said as if Max had no say in it. She figured why he had put it that way. Not wanting to start an argument, she just nodded. "Get some rest, we're going by foot. We can't risk being on the road. We have more cover in the forest."  
  
"Yeah... sure." Max replied. The fact was, she didn't believe him. They could go faster by car, her leg still ached. She went back into the bed room and lay down. Silently she let out sobs that came from fear and sorrow. She stayed quiet so Zack couldn't hear her. He didn't need to worry about her, she had gotten them into this mess in the first place. Why had she told him to leave?  
* * * * *   
  
"Max?" Zack looked carefully at his sister. It had been the first night she slept peacefully. The moon lit her face making her even more beautiful. Even thought he hated Manticore, they sure did know how to make a person perfect. Maybe that's actually why he hated them so much. We're to damn perfect, except for the seizures.   
  
She moaned and rolled over. "What time is it?" she grumbled.  
  
"Four. Sly and Krit are already packed. Let's move out." Zack replied looking at his watch. He left her sitting in her bed as he checked on the others. Both had packs on and were waiting by the door. "Alright, we're heading south, we should reach the boarder by sunset. Logan got us all new identity. Never forget who you are on those Id's, got that?"  
  
"Yeah sure, as long as my name isn't Bucky." Krit grinned and then frowned when Zack didn't seem to get it. He sighed. "I just don't like the name, that's all. I guess you'd figure that out since I didn't name myself Bucky."  
  
"Your logic gives me a headache Krit. Why don't you go over there where I can't hear you." Sly responded rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you the perky one in the morning." Krit taunted. He repositioned his pack and looked towards the door that Zack had just come out of. With another sigh, Krit looked back at his babbling sister.  
  
"I haven't eaten, I haven't slept much, yes I'm in a bad mood. I'm not looking forward to a day of walking. I've been spoiled with food and shelter for to long. Give me a break, it's what four in the morning?" Sly replied. "As soon as we get on the road, the better. So is Max almost ready or did I wake up for nothing?"  
  
"Would both of you shut up?" Zack growled. Picking up his gun, he started loading it. They needed to be ready for anything. Lydecker could have caught up with them by now. If he had, they'd be in trouble. Max was barely well enough to make the trip, they didn't need to get attacked. "Max, you ready? We need to start before the sun comes up. It's a long trip."  
  
Max came out. She wore cameo pants and a sleeveless black shirt. Shouldering a pack that Zack had left for her, he remembered what Cindy had told him, "take care of my 'boo' for me." "Yeah, I'm ready." She frowned as she picked up the last gun on the table and loaded it. "Let's head out."  
  
Zack nodded and everyone quietly filed out. He made sure he was the last one out and as he shut the door, for the first time, he prayed they would have a safe trip... 


	3. Trapped

For all you Logan fans, I'll just say that hell become a lot more improtant in upcoming chapters. In fact I'm writing the exact chapter that he comes in so just wait and you'll see that he's here, well and alive. I already have more then half of the story done, I'm just editing them and they'll be out in a little bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter and also please review this story because I need to figure out if I'm doing something wrong. Well Peace out and I hope you had a great holiday!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...and then the guy said I couldn't buy it cause I had no Id. Obviously the guys was on something cause I showed him my Id a few seconds ago. So I figure ok, I'll show it to him again. He took it and tore it up like I had gotten it for free. That thing cost me like seventy dollars, that isn't cheap..." Krit babbled on whining that a guy wouldn't let him drink in his bar.  
  
"Krit... We don't care." Sly growled hopping over a small log. "When are we gunna stop and eat? I'm hungry and we haven't eatin breakfast. Ya know, it's come a tradition to eat breakfast and my energy is way low right now."  
  
"So is your temper, you need to work on that. Any way, so I punched the dude square in the jaw. It was so funny to see the dudes expression. Of coarse I didn't use everything I had cause I didn't want to dislocate it or anything cause that's the kind of guy I am." Krit huffed ducking under a branch. They had been walking for an hour or two at slow pace. The sun had finally come up leaving them out in the open with only the trees to hide them. "Well the guy wasn't to happy and all that junk and ya know what, I didn't care. He tried to punch me but I..."  
  
"Ducked?" Max asked quietly. Zack chuckled and shouldered his pack. "You know Krit, you've been talkin for hours and I was wondering if you could give us a break for just a second or two. No offense or anything."  
  
"Thank God! I was about to smack his face." Sly replied going around a bush. Silence took the group over. Only the sound of their walking echoed through the woods. Krit chuckled making sly look at him sternly.  
  
"What?" he asked with an innocent grin. "We're sort of load walkers that's all. I found it funny."  
  
"Alright we'll stop here and eat. Then we'll go a little fast so that we can gain all the time we lost walking and taking breaks. We need to get there before tomorrow." Zack dropped his pack into the leaves and sat down on a nearby log. Everyone followed suit. Taking out a granola bar, he broke off a piece and popes it in his mouth. His mouth watered as he chewed it. He hadn't known how hungry he was until he sat down, finishing the bar in a few seconds. After throwing his wrapper into his bag, he took in their location. He figured they had only gone two or three miles. At this pace they wouldn't get to Mexico until next week. They'd have to pick up pace, use their speed for an advantage. He wasn't sure how Max would do, but they had to try. After everyone was done he got up from the log. "Ok, we're going to pick up a quick speed. Let's go." Picking up his pack, he started off with lightning speed. It took the others a second or two to react and everyone ran behind him. He was glad Max was at the same speed, he would have to keep an eye on her, but he always did.  
* * * * *  
  
Krit collapsed on the ground as Zack stopped for a rest break. He hadn't been exercising and it was beginning to show. He panted and looked at the others who took controlled breaths, he wasn't one to get ticked off or embarrassed, but this was another matter. He wasn't use to having people better then him since they split up. Even Max seemed to be doing ok although she limped to a log and sat down. He decided to make a joke out of it. "Man I'm outta shape."  
  
"No kidding, you're panting like a dog." Sly replied taking in deep slow breaths. "How'd we do, how much distance?"  
  
"I figure ten twelve miles in an hour, pretty good." Zack replied taking out another granola bar. He bit a huge chunk out of it and chewed. Small bits fell from his mouth and Max laughed at him. "What?"  
  
"You're a messy eater." Max grinned stretching out her leg. She was in more pain then she showed. Krit was going to point it out, but decided that if she wanted to tough it out, he'd let her. It was none of his business. Zack nodded whipping crumbs off his sweat soaked shirt.  
  
"I don't think we can keep this pace up Zack, we might not get there until tomorrow, why are you in such a rush?" Sly looked at him and cocked her head.  
  
"Because, I'm meeting someone on the boarder who will help us get past the guards without any fuss. I told her we'd be there by tonight, if we weren't there by four am, she should leave. That's why we need to get there by tonight. We're screwed if we don't." Zack replied matter-of-factly. "We'll be ok if we get into Mexico. US government has no jurisdiction there. Mexicans aren't so hot with our government."  
  
"Ya know, I don't remember the last time the US gave a shit about Jurisdiction. Remember when they entered Italy without consent?" Krit replied, his breaths finally becoming quiet. "I don't think Their gunna care if we're in Mexico, we're near them, they'll come after us. So basically we have no where to go or hide which is quite disturbing and what am I talking about? We have new ID's, we'll be fine."  
  
"Like I said, your logic confuses me to the point that your driving me crazy. Let's just go. If we get there in time, great. If we don't, we'll figure a new plan." Sly replied with a sigh. "So, let's go."  
  
"You ready to go Max?" Zack asked quietly for her ears only. She shrugged and stood up trying to hide the pain, but Zack saw it in her eyes, both pain and fear. He nodded figuring he didn't need to nag her. "Alright let's go."  
  
"Let's follow the yellow brick road cause we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz." Krit groaned picking up his pack. "Need energy o wonderful Wizard."  
  
"I need a sock so I can stuff it in your mouth Krit." Sly said. That was the last thing they said as they headed off. But there was a noise that echoed through the woods, the sound of dogs, hunting dogs. They we're hunting their trail...  
* * * * *  
  
"That's why I don't like dogs!" Krit growled jumping over a large log. They had been running for hours hoping that Manticore hadn't sent their soldiers out after them. They were tired, but they still had to run. Not wanting to risk them catching up, Zack picked up the pace. Max was slowly falling back, yet somehow, when ever Krit looked back, she'd be right behind him. How long could everyone hold this speed? "Fuck Manticore."  
  
"Shut up and run." Sly growled as she dodged a tree and jumped over a rock. Losing her balance as she talked, she fell to the ground with a loud crash that echoed against the trees. "Shit!"  
  
Max quickly came to help and they both ran again, but the stop let Max's muscles tighten and she lost ground with the others. Not wanting to slow the others down, she kept silent and didn't ask for them to slow for her. Her heart beat like a drum in a marching band. Terror took her over and gave her new energy. She'd kill herself before getting captured. Then what would Lydecker do? He'd probable dissect her, sick bastard. Krit looked back at her and she shook her head no.   
  
"Zack, Max is falling behind." Krit panted   
  
Looking over his shoulder, he saw his sister slowly losing ground. Every once and while she'd speed up and catch up with them. Then she'd lose even more ground. It was like she was a jolting car that would soon lose all running ability. He slowed down a little.  
  
"Keep going!" Max growled. She looked sternly at Zack and he shook his head. "Damn it Zack, GO!"  
  
"No, I'm not gunna let it happen again. If we have to we'll fight!" Zack replied slowing enough that she could keep up. Sly and Krit followed suit. Now the dogs were close enough to hear with normal ears. That meant they were maybe two or three miles away. He stopped quickly and looked at everyone. "We're spliting up. Max, your with me. We'll meet at the Rio. Go!" 


	4. Down, Down, Down the rabbit hole

Please, Stay Until I Fall Asleep  
  
  
  
  
Krit slumped as he saw Zack climb into the truck. Two soldiers chained him to the walls and then another came with a fallen figure. It was Max. They dropped her to the floor and Zack glared at them. After chaining her into the wall, they jumped out and shut the doors leaving no light for even them to see.   
  
"Shit!" Zack yelled as loud as he could making the words echo against the metal walls. His fists slammed against the wall. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"They trapped us. Genetically altered dogs and genetically engineered soldiers." Krit sighed. "We decided to go with them instead of being eatin alive. They said they wanted you two, not us. They didn't care if we became dog meat."  
  
"Why's that?" Zack asked mostly towards himself because he knew that nobody knew.  
  
"Because... Lydecker said we're different." Max's voice was hoarse and groggy. "So is Chris, but they can't find him, so they'll take us instead. They slipped up on the engineering only to find that the mess up was actually very good."  
  
"So your saying, they messed up on you guys, but it was a good mess up?" Sly asked. No reply. "Max?"  
  
"I guess." Max said as if she were half asleep.  
  
"So why did they take us?" Krit asked.  
  
"The more the merrier." Sly replied. She shifted trying to get feeling back into her arms, but failing miserably. The truck began to move and Max groaned with every bump which came as often as a stick in the woods. Sly sighed wanting all this to be over. The thing that scared her most was that Manticore didn't want her, so what would they do to her?  
* * * * *  
  
"I sort of have to use the bathroom. When do you think they'll stop?" Krit asked.  
  
"Not until night fall." Max replied heavily. "They don't like stops."  
  
"So what do they do when they have to piss?" Krit growled with an impatient tone. He really had to use the bathroom and the nasty bumps really did not help. If he couldn't go soon, then he'd go in his pants.  
  
"They probable have a bathroom in this monster." Zack winced as another bump made him go up in the air and fall. He could tell from his voice, how bad he had to go, it wouldn't be a fun ride. "Krit, you might as well go."  
  
"Hell no!" Krit replied. "I'm not wetting my pants! I'm not letting them have the pleasure of me peeing in my pants. I'll just hold it and hope they'll stop. Damn, I'm losing feeling in my ass anyway." He shifted and leaned his head against the wall. He was scared, the first time he had ever been this scared. If Max was broken when they had saved her, what would he do? Probable be with them as a soldier. He wasn't very strong minded, he'd be in big trouble. "So uh, what they gunna do when we get there?"  
  
Zack waited and was hesitant to listen, but he waited. After what seemed like hours, Max let out a deep sigh. "They put you in a line and ask your designation, then if you don't answer correctly, they beat you until you do or until your unconscious, they do that until you answer with what they want you to say. Then you go to classes and they do some rehab thing and sometimes they'll do some test on you, but they're really just punishment. If your good, they'll let you stay with other X5's. I was never good enough, so I was put in a holding cell."  
  
"Ya know what, that wasn't my idea of a fun time." Krit replied.  
  
"You know what Krit? Would you just shut up?" Sly growled and then closed her eyes. How long would this trip be? She was starting to get tired of the dark and the hunger. All she wanted was a nice bath, some food, and a bed. Was that to much to ask for? Now she would be lucky to get either of the three.   
  
"Why, you scared?" Krit taunted as if he were an eight year old boy.  
  
"Would both of you just keep quiet?" Max growled. Sobs were building, but she didn't want to let the others hear them. She was scared shit less. All she could do was let anger out, then she'd only be left with fright, and sadness which would probable take her over. Where was Logan? Who is Logan? A picture came to her, a man with blue eyes that she could get lost in and blondish hair that was so soft. He was the only thing that had kept her alive in Manticore. Now she could barley remember who he was. She needed to remember or else she'd crumble under hopelessness and depression. Logan, she loved him. He was Eyes Only. The picture was soon pushed away as the vehicle slowed to a stop.  
  
The doors opened and Zack squinted at the light. Three figures came through the doors, as his eyes cleared, he saw they all wore cameo that had the symbol Manticore slapped on their chest. They started undoing the chains and led them out of the truck. Zack stiffly got out and he was soon knocked to the ground.   
  
"You call that fast? The world has slowed you down 599. That is unfortunate and will have to be fixed by training, but don't worry, if your as fast as 452, you'll be in the habit right quick." Lydecker barked and then grinned.  
  
"I have no clue who your talking about." Zack replied staring into his eyes. Lydecker threw a punch, which Zack ducked only to be hit in the back with a butt of a rifle from one of the men who had fried him. He watched as Lydecker's face went into joy as Max quickly got out of the truck.  
  
"Welcome back 452." Lydecker grinned.  
  
"My name is Max and I wouldn't give a rats ass for your welcoming speech." Max replied whipping her mouth from blood that was running from her lower lip. A soldier raised his gun but Lydecker quickly stopped him and looked at her with his ugly smile.  
  
"Oh, I thought we had gone through this already, you were so far and so much improved, I almost had you break your potential that you had before you ran the first time and now sadly we have to go through it yet again. Seems like a sad waste of time, you've never reached your full potential 452, but soon. Hopefully it wont take to long to get you back to where you were." He motioned them to take her and watched as she struggled back into the gates of which the rogues called Hell. Turning back to the others, he felt Zack spit on him. "Ah, I see we have to work on you 599. There's a lot of work to be done. Take him with her. Take the others to the cells, we'll reintroduce them later, now I want to focus on getting back these two."  
  
"Fuck you!" Zack screamed at him struggling with three soldiers that had obviously been trained to handle the transgenics.  
* * * * *  
  
Ten Days of hell. That's what it had been and now he got a break. A break from seeing his sister be tortured, a break from getting tortured with Max's blank eyes staring at him. She had already put a wall up, one that she wasn't to unfamiliar with since she had just gotten out. He had failed miserable and now it was time to pay. He slid down the wall and ignored the pain in his back. He learned quickly that screaming in pain didn't help, in fact you got punished if you did. Max was on the other side of the room staring into space without much care of what was happening. "Max?"  
  
She looked up and stared at him in silence. Then looking from side to side she grinned almost as if she had lost it, but inside, she had already been through this shit, she was finally calm about it and took everything that came. If someone rescued them, then she'd came back out, stronger then ever. Zack didn't seem to understand and he seemed worried. He shouldn't worry about her, he was the one who was about to go for the worst ride of his life. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you... Ok?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok." She said trying to reassure him, trying to get his to build strength. He needed strength to survive. Suddenly she felt as though she had grown, that she now could face anything. Now she had to help Zack get there before it was to late. "You got to fight it Zack. Don't worry about me, I'm going to be ok. I figured it out, I figured their crazy Devil's game. Follow the rules, you'll win over."  
  
"Are you saying to say your designation?:" Zack asked confused letting out a quiet moan of pain that had washed over him. He wondered how Krit and Sly were doing.  
  
"Zack, don't worry about the others, first you have to climb your own mountain. I just figured that out." She grinned. He looked at her as if she were crazy. "You have to figure yourself out. Once you have achieved that, you can play anyone's game and beat it. But you can't do that now. Focus on yourself for a moment, look into yourself, then you'll understand. It took me awhile, but your stronger. You have to figure it out on your own. Then. Then you can help the others."  
  
He sighed, had she gone crazy or was she telling the truth. He looked at her and saw the sparkle in her eye, the one he hadn't seen since, well since they were listening to Ben and his wild stories. Look inside himself? What did that mean and how could he not worry about the others? They were his responsibility. He watched as Max stood up slowly and limped towards him. Sitting next to him, she let out a grunt and then grinned at him.  
  
"I feel like a ninety year old women trying to sit down." she laughed and it echoed through the room.  
  
The laughter told him that she was telling the truth, she had found something in herself. The walls were now down and a defiant Max was in it's place. He shook his head when he couldn't find anything, he even felt stupid for trying. How did Max know that this part was in everyone, maybe it was just something that she hide away when she started training at the age of two, before everyone else. This was him, he was nothing more. "I don't see it Max, I don't think it's in everyone."  
  
"Zack, for a CO, you sure give up quickly. Remind me not to play checkers with you." She sighed and leaned on her knees, which ached but became numb soon after she moved into a new position.  
  
"When do you think they'll feed us?" he asked deciding to give it up for now and think about other things. Things that would keep them alive.  
  
"Maybe soon, maybe never. Who knows, might as well ignore it. I've gone for two weeks without food, one day wont kill you." she replied. "So how you feeling? Any pain? Betcha we could get a guard to rustle up some medicine if you need it. Don't do a tough stuff thing to me. I just heard you groan."  
  
"Nah, I'll be ok." Zack replied quickly. She looked at him and let out another sigh. Getting up she limped back to the other side of the room and sat down in the spot she had been. It was time to wait and see.  
* * * * *  
  
"Designation?" Lydecker barked at Max. She looked at him and stayed silent. Something had changed when she was in the cell, her posture and her attitude had changed, almost as if she challenged him. "I repeat, what is your designation? Would you rather go to the experiment room?"  
  
"Yes." Max replied seeing that she had gotten to him. She didn't dare smile even though she had won. She wouldn't push it.  
  
"Take her to the burn room. You know what to do." Lydecker growled turning his attention to X5-494. "State your designation." The boy had anger flaring in his eyes, ah maybe he should send him to see the one he loves so much get tortured. Anger brought out frustration and then that broke them down into soldiers. Then he could work him onto the quest that he was trying to get Max on, the one to make them better then all the others, but he couldn't risk it while they had free mind. They'd be able to escape.  
  
"Stuff the designation into your ass." Zack growled glaring at the man only to see that his anger bounced right off the man.  
  
"Take him to the room, make him watch what he is doing to his 'sister' for not cooperating. I'm sure then you'll be wiser." Lydecker signaled the guards and waved as Zack went through the door. Time to deal with the others. He couldn't waste money on them, maybe he'll use them targets, use them for the other two's training. "Feed the other two, I want them alive for future use."  
  
"Yes sir!" a soldier replied and marched to the cells underneath Manticore.  
* * * * *  
  
She waited for the first part to begin. It'd start off only as a shock and then it'd go into a sort of burn mode where it basically made her skin into bacon. None of these things fazed her anymore, she was glad. At first she had started slipping back into a drone like thing that she had been the second time she had been in Manticore, but she had caught her self. Even seeing her brother's pained eyes didn't faze her. Max had told him not to worry. All she had to do was hide and then she wouldn't feel a thing. She crawled into the deeps of her mind and waited till the hole thing was over.  
  
"You can stop this all by saying you designation Max." the lab tech said quietly looking at the girl. He hated to do this to her or any of the soldiers. He would be killed if he didn't do his work, threats came everyday. Once they had broken his arm when he tried to run. One thing he noticed about her was her resilience to everything, how she seemed to block it all off and go into another world until it was all over. It was like he was just shocking a dead body. She had already left when he pleaded with her, he smiled in triumph and then looked at another soldier who had just come in. The soldiers face showed concern on his rocky features.  
  
"Start." Lydecker said coming into the room.  
  
"Yes sir." he pushed the button on the machine that at first sent short shocks through the wires into her body. Each minute the shocks would get stronger until Lydecker said stop right before the machine killed her. He shook his head knowing that there was no point in this, she wasn't even there. After two minutes, the smell of burning flesh filled the room making him want to puke, but Lydecker just stood staring every now and then telling her it could all be over if she just said her designation. The soldier shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He had never seen a soldier do that, he must be one of the Rogues.  
  
"X5-599, you can stop this, you can help her. Just designate yourself." Lydecker looked at the young man, his face contorted in anger and grief. He was braking the soldier down, it wouldn't take long until he would become a Manticore Soldier again. "All you have to do is say your designation."  
  
"You can stuff my designation up your short little ass." Zack spat without looking at his sister. He couldn't watch her get tortured like this, but he also knew that she could handle it. Ever since two nights ago, Max seemed more confident, more alert. Something had radically changed in her and suddenly he didn't have to worry so much.  
  
"Thirty!" Lydecker growled seeing that neither one of them budged. The Tech looked at him in surprise, he knew that none of the other X5's had ever survived thirty, most went brain dead at twenty nine. "Do it now!"  
  
"But sir, that'll kill her." he replied looking cautiously at Lydecker. "I thought you wanted her alive."  
  
"I don't care anymore. They want to be stubborn, then they'll pay for it. I'll just use the organs for an X5 that can be useful, not some X5 who wont do anything but waste money. Do it now or do I need to get a soldier to straighten you up?" Lydecker asked and saw the fear in the man's eyes. That's all it took, the lab tech pulled the lever up to thirty and Max's body started to shake, her eyes went wide and she silently screamed. Her skin started turning black and then suddenly the machine stopped. Lydecker looked over at the lab tech who stood innocently next to him. Max's body went limp and her eyes were still wide open. "What happened?"  
  
"It seemed to have broken sir, I'll have to look at it." the lab tech replied, a sudden relief came out of him as Lydecker stomped out.  
  
"Try and revive her, if you can't, send her to the organ plant. I'll be in the office. Report in an hour to tell me her condition." Lydecker growled passing a doctor who stood near the door. The doctor nodded and headed over to the table where an X5 lay dead. The same X5 that he had made after his wife and that looked so much like her in everyway. He stormed into his office and slammed the door behind him. He had lost control and he might have just wasted millions of dollars in research. The government would not be happy to hear that he failed with one of the soldiers. He might be sent back to his dark cell that they had put him in after he lost a hole section of the X5 unit. His best soldiers. 


	5. Me and My Shadow

Please, Stay Until I Fall Asleep  
  
  
  
  
Sly groaned in hunger. It had been two days since their last meal. What was Lydecker's deal? She wondered how Max and Zack were. Anomalies growled in a near by cage. Was she just another anomalie waiting to be killed by some soldiers half as young as she? Krit was in the cell next to her and had remained quiet for the whole day, she wondered if he was ok. Slowly he seemed to go into depression, soon he'd be just another animal in this dank place. She wished that she was with Zack and Max, at least she'd be able to do something, she'd have human contact. If she didn't get human contact soon, she may as well be lost with Krit.  
* * * * *  
  
Max woke with an oxygen mask over her face. Every inch of her skin hurt, some parts were slowly healing while other parts were bleeding. Everything seemed to bright for her eyes, everything was out of focus. Some blurry figure stood above her. As much as she hoped, she knew it wasn't Zack, it was probable some doctor in Manticore. The pain made her lose her bearings and suddenly she felt very scared because the last time she was in the hospital for wounds from punishment, they had punished her again by putting liquid poison into her to see how well she dealt with it. Her temperature went through the room and every part of her felt as if it were burning. Lydecker would come in as if like a caring father putting cool cloths on her forehead telling her that he could stop it all if she just said her designation. One night she decided to forget everything and give into Lydecker.   
  
"I think she's coming through Deck." a nurse said as she felt the girls forehead. She had grown use to the badly injured soldiers and wasn't fazed by the girls burnt skin. She had grown numb to the cries and whimpers of the children. When they'd cry, she was ordered to give them a serum that made their minds even clearer trying to teach them pain was a weakness. The older ones never cried. Yesterday as she had looked through this girls file, she noticed a very familiar designation, 452. She had dealt with a younger version of this young lady. Except they had all grown old rapidly. Why had this one survived and aged normally?  
  
"Fantastic." Lydecker replied coming to the bed. Max's eyes were partially open by he knew she was groggy from the pain. He saw that her body was already repairing her badly burned skin. If someone like he had those burns, he wouldn't survive a second. Even she had died, but their equipment brought her back. "Absolutely fantastic. I want you to clear her up, bring her back. I'll be back in tomorrow. If she gives you any lip, pop a blister."  
  
"Yes sir." the nurse replied and waited for Lydecker to leave. "Time to get you back to the intellectual world. I hope you enjoyed your small break, cause that's all you'll get."  
  
Max couldn't understand anything that the lady was saying. It sounded baffled and mixed up. She closed her eyes and hoped for sleep to take her, only to find that suddenly she was wide awake and the pain was excruciating. She opened her eyes to look to see why this had happened to see a nurse sticking a needle into her IV. "Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy watching children in pain? Do you enjoy watching them breaking a perfectly good human into an animal that they call soldier? Are you as fucked up as Lydecker?"  
  
"Stay quiet and nothing of harm from me will come to you." the nurse replied a little surprised that someone had the nerves to talk to her in such a manner. Most of the soldiers sat quietly and did not say a word to her. Yet she had never dealt with rogues before. These soldiers had seen the world and had experienced a freedom, the freedom to not have to answer to another. The women only stared at her with unbelieving eyes. She would have thought that this rogue would not be able to deal with the pain because she hadn't been in Lydecker's rigorous training.  
  
"Yeah, I guess every Manticore person is the same as the next, no compassion. Even the person who helped me escape turned on me once I got into her house. A few years later I have to save her butt. Guess I defy the killing machine gene. You guys are worse then us. We can't help it, that's what we learned to do and were made to do, yet many of us went against it. Yet you guys are to weak, so you become killers. You think your more humanitarian then us? I guess you really have gone with the motto practice what you preach. How sad you are." Max grinned to see that she had gotten onto the woman's nerves. She figured that the nurse wasn't use to someone busting her chops.  
  
The nurse slapped the girl with her hand that had a ring on it. The girls cheek was now bleeding yet the girl still grinned. "Shut your mouth. All of you are better off at Manticore. People are scared of you guys, we feed you, put cloths on your back, and a shelter over your head. Who else would do this for you? No one."  
  
Max laughed even though it hurt to. "Yeah, but we have no freedoms. We are punished for things that don't really matter. We are punished for not saying our designation. Who gives a shit? We're as human as you, even more so for the ones who have souls and knows what is going on. That's why we ran. You scared us, we knew something was up. We knew we weren't normal. So we ran and found that we loved the world and hated Manticore. Each of us would die rather then to come into this shit hole. You participate in it, you're a monster taking away freedoms of children, punishing them for crying out in pain when you yourself would cry out and probable wet your pants even though your older and supposedly wiser. Yeah you gave us shelter and then told us to kill."  
  
"Yes but training you will help the US survive. It will keep civilians safe. That is a sacrifice we made for you. You can't turn away from destiny." the nurse said her voice slightly quivering as if she wasn't sure what she stood for. She tried to hide the uncertainty with another slap to the girl, this time she hit a blister and bloody puss ran out of the soar. The woman fell silent and went unconscious from the pain. Quietly she whispered into her ear. "I can either give you a pleasant rest or let you feel like your in hell."  
  
"I'm already in hell." Max's voice said but that only came from her subconscious.  
* * * * *  
  
Zack grunted as another guard hit him in the stomach with a pre pulse night stick. The damn things stung like hell. Another hit on his back and one in his face mad him collapse to the floor. He groaned and waited for another hit, when it didn't come he sat up. Lydecker stood in the doorway, his face so serious.  
  
"You killed X5-452." Lydecker said waiting to see what the boy would do. This was a big chance to break the boy at his weakest point because the boy always felt as though he had responsibility towards the others especially Max because she had been the youngest on the field. "Did you hear me X5-599? You killed her and only so that you could stay stubborn. You can save the other two though, you can submit to us and they will live."  
  
"Fuck you Lydecker." Zack replied his face only showing a small part of his sadness, his troubles. "You're the one who killed her. You killed my sister. I would rather myself die then submit to you."  
  
"Ah, but you have no choice. You can either submit to us or see the other two die in front of you with their pleading eyes. She's dead and soon the others will die if you don't say your designation. What harm will come if you just say X5-599?"  
  
"Because then you'll get me to do more until I'm your fucking good soldier. I am no soldier, I am a man." Zack replied with grief. He knew Lydecker was already breaking him, he knew that Lydecker knew his weak points. The man had already won, but Zack would not turn into a drone without a fight.  
  
"Does a man watch, what he feels is his sister, die? Would he keep his dignity instead of his family? Would he look into her pleading eyes and then not say anything to save her? I think not. You are no man, just an animal trying to survive." Lydecker replied with all the disgust that he could muster. He knew he was fighting a winning battle now. Soon he'd have one of his soldiers back.   
  
"No." Zack replied as grief washed over him. He failed yet another task. Max was dead.. Max was gone just like Brin, Eva, and Jack. All died because he didn't help them, because of soldiers pride. Yet then something came back from memory, what Max had said.  
  
("Zack, don't worry about the others, first you have to climb your own mountain. I just figured that out." She grinned. "You have to figure yourself out. Once you have achieved that, you can play anyone's game and beat it. But you can't do that now. Focus on yourself for a moment, look into yourself, then you'll understand. It took me awhile, but your stronger. You have to figure it out on your own. Then. Then you can help the others.")  
  
He hadn't found himself in time for Max, but he had to do it for the others. This is what Max would want me to do. Suddenly he found new strength, a strength that he hadn't ever felt, one strong enough to get out of this grief. He could win over this game, all with Max as his guide, his helping hand. Even if she wasn't here, her memories were still with him. He'd pretend to be broken and then just as Lydecker thinks he's good enough to trust, he'd escape... 


	6. S & R mission

Please, Stay Until I Fall Asleep  
  
  
  
  
Max opened her eyes a second time only to find that she had almost fully healed. How long had she been out? Nobody was around as she sat up. She tore off all the sensors on her chest, arms and legs. Where were the guards? Was this yet another test or had somebody forgotten to...  
  
"Your not alone, in fact I have with me one of the trainers. You'll start classes and training today. You have had well past long enough recovery time. I think it's now time to see how much endurance you have left. I figure it can't be much if you collapsed in the forest." Lydecker said coming in. Addressing the trainer he pointed towards her. "Start when ever you'd like. Her new set of clothing is on the bed. Tell her to get dressed and then do what you like with her. I want you to break her down until she begs you to stop."  
  
"Then you do not care if I use the whip?" Mark asked looking at Lydecker. He loved breaking these little brats who think their great because they spent time outside. He never failed to break one.  
  
"Of coarse. X5-452, get dressed." he spoke looking at the girl. She stared at him and ignored his command. "See what I have to deal with? I'll leave everything up to you. I am sure your not as full as mercy as I am since I am their creator, their father. See what you can get out of her. See if any special skills show, I am sure they will, they always did when she was a child. Soon well find what she can really do. Now I must get X5-599 and start him on his way down the slide. I'll leave it to you. Have fun." Lydecker left turning on his heels to hear the trainer start his drills.  
  
"Soldier, get dressed. This is an order. I do not tolerate the undisciplined. I do not tolerate brats like you. You will become a soldier after I'm through with you." Mark got out his folded whip and started tapping it against his palm. When the girl didn't do anything he lashed out his whip and it hit her neck leaving a bloody mark. She didn't cry out only winced a small bit. He grabbed her arm, pulled her out of the bed, and threw her to the ground. She was completely naked. He didn't care though. "Give me two hundred pushups, they better only take two minutes. I do not tolerate slowness, now move." She lay on the floor not doing anything. Maybe she was more lost then he thought she was. He lashed twice at her back making a sort of V shaped mark. She cried out this time. Ah improvement. "Push ups now!" She started out slowly as if cautious knowing that she was completely naked. "Faster!" he said lashing the brutal whip again. This time he did it with all his strength knocking her whole body to the ground. There was a large deep gash going diagonally on her back. She got up and did them quickly and quietly. When he finally counted to ten he nodded. "Get dressed."   
  
Max painfully walked over to the bed and started to dress. There were sweats and a sports bra with a Manticore ram on it. It was painful to get dressed and thankfully who ever that man was didn't try to make her rush. She cursed at Manticore with every sharp pain. After she was through, the man pointed out the door.  
  
"Run out and towards the gym. I'll warn you now, I'm a soldier and am as fast as you. You can't run away." Mark looked at the girl, her face was blank. He had done many of these trainings before to break the unsure soldiers until they became loyal, but something made him give mercy to her, something that tugged in the back of his mind. What was it? Something from the past, from his childhood. He followed quickly behind her as she walked to the gym. He decided that if he wanted to please Manticore, he should make her run. "Faster soldier!" He'd figure out what he was trying to remember later, right now he had a job to do. "Faster!"  
* * * * *  
  
Krit looked around. His life had been turned right side up when he left Manticore, now it was back to the way it was. He only saw Lydecker once as he talked to the guard. Something wasn't right, why weren't they training and going to class? Did Manticore really not want them? He hadn't spoken to Sly since the first night in here, he didn't want to. He wanted to float in his own self misery. He wanted to be home, watching the reruns of pre-pulse football with his buddies. He wanted to gulp down ice cold beers and compete to see who could drink the most. He wanted to see Sly, Max and Zack again. He wanted to believe that someone would come to rescue them... But all those would not come to him, he was stuck in a basement. Even if somebody did come for their rescue, they wouldn't look down here, not with the anomalies.  
* * * * *  
  
Alec looked at his brand new watch that he had stolen from some rich hoe that made out with him. Some reason she had a men's watch on, he didn't really care for the reason though, only that it was his now. It had been days since the others had called. What happened to them?, he wondered. They were suppose to call right when they got into Mexico, yet he nor Logan had gotten a call. Something told him that something was wrong, another thing told him to ignore it and go on with his own life. But today he had suddenly become aware of how much Max meant to him. About how much he missed her yelling at him, everything was so boring. "So, you find anything?"  
  
"Yeah, something about a search and found program. Says they found a few soldiers. Doesn't say if the were Rogues or not. Also I found something else, Project Bull Ram. I'm trying to...there we go I'm in. Holy shit!" Logan looked at the information. It had both Max's and Zack's Barcodes. It also had one other barcode that he didn't recognize but said that he went by the name of Chris Kaly and he was also an X-5. Then it had other information about their gene codes. At the very end it specifically said what the project was, to get the soldiers to go to their potential.  
  
"That's what they always want. What's so special about that?" Alec asked turned his head to get a crick in his neck out.  
  
"It says that three soldiers were made with a different gene code that had accidentally happened. This gene can make them move faster, be stronger, process faster, and have some ability to move things with their minds." Logan said gawking at the screen.  
  
"You mean telekinetic powers? I didn't know people could do that. Is that possible or are they just making it up?" Alec asked amazed. "I mean how could somebody know something like that when they haven't actually seen it yet? How could you know to change the DNA like that?"  
  
"I don't think they knew. I think it was on accident. I thought it was impossible to make humans from test tubes." Logan went back to the Search and Found project looking for barcode numbers. His mind froze when he recognized them. Even Alec shifted nervously from one foot to the next. He let out his breath not even knowing that he was holding it. "Damn."  
  
"So we go rescue them right? That can't be to hard, I mean they got Max out." Alec replied and then noticed the surprise on Logan's face. "Well Max would have done the same thing for me so I guess I feel as though it's sort of what I have to do. My number one goes straight to hell though."  
  
"We need more people, soldiers like you. Zack never told me where the other X-5's are. If we don't get more people, it's not a feasible plan. Unless you can find soldiers, we might as well just give up." Logan looked at Alec with his usual 'whatcha gunna do glare'.  
  
"Ok, I think I can find a few, although I'm not sure if their still loyal to Manticore. There were a few other's Max helped escape when I escaped. Their around town in the slums waiting for someone to command them. I'll try to get up with them, show them a good time around town so they figure that what Max did for them was a gift and they'll help us out. Their wimps and weak minded, I think I can turn them quite easily. It'll take a few days." Alec knew they didn't have much time, each day they were in Manticore was a day they slowly lost their individualism. He didn't know how long it'd take for them to become another Manticore drone.  
  
Logan nodded and turned back to his computer. How the hell did Zack get them caught? They should have come over here to make a better plan, but then Max probable knew that they would follow her here. She probable didn't want to risk it, but he would die for her... 


	7. Yes Sir!

Please, Stay Until I Fall Asleep  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"State your designation!" Lydecker growled at Max who was panting from five hours of hard workout.   
  
"X5-452 sir!" Max replied with a sour face, her back still aching from the whip. Oh no, she hadn't given up. No, she was going to play their little game and act like a good little soldier. Lydecker thought he knew her, but after all these years, she had changed and he didn't know her at all. By the look of his face, he had totally believed that she was starting to turn.  
  
"Good." Lydecker smiled looking at the trainer. He knew that he could break her down. The trainer never failed and he nodded to him. The trainer nodded back and then waited for his next command. "X4-327 you are dismissed and may now go to the mess hall. Guards, take X5-452 to containment one. Keep her there until I say so. We'll break every want to run out of her."  
  
Max smiled inside her mind but kept a straight face. She went willingly with the guards even though she knew that she'd probable be in the room for days without food only surviving on dirty water. She could get through this and escape with Zack, Krit, and Sly. All they had to do was hold on to their sanity. That's all they had to do...  
* * * * *  
  
"Push ups X5-599. I want to see them done quickly until I say stop. When I say hold, you keep yourself in the position that you are in. Do you hear me X5-599?" Mark replied sternly to the rogue.  
  
"Yes sir." Zack flopped to the ground ready to hear him say 'begin'.  
  
"Begin now!" Mark barked and waited till he started. Then he pulled out his whip tapping it in his hand with the same rhythm that the soldier was doing it. He barked a few words to try and keep him in a steady pace. Then he bent down to the ground staring right into his face. He knew Lydecker thought he was cursing at him or telling him he wasn't good enough, trying to break him down. But he had other plans. "Now listen to me." he whispered in a harsh voice. I talked to Max, she wants you to play along with them so that you guys will be sent on a mission and you can escape. Those are the words that she said."  
  
"My sister is dead." Zack replied with the same soft harsh voice. He looked at the guy. Why would some trainer try to help him? This was probable a trick. He now could see why Max kept on saying she didn't know a Max. They had tricked her into things.  
  
"Please believe me. Your sister is alive, they revived her in the hospital and told you she was dead just to break you down. Look, I want to get out of here as much as the next person. She promised she'd help me get out if I helped her. I talked to her. I trained her. Right now she's in a containment room and their doing their little starve the soldier and make him fade out business. I was also born here as a soldier, but they made me a trainer instead. I trained your group when you were five and then I was switched to another group. Listen to me, don't let me break you down, fake it so that Lydecker is all smug. Believe me Zack. How else would I know your name? How else would I know that you had to get out to save other people in the group and you knew where everyone is?" Mark responded and then stood up not to get Lydecker suspicious. Zack did not quit, nor did he look up. "Quicken your pace soldier, I do not like slow soldiers!" He lashed his whip and Zack grunted and went faster. "Hold!"  
  
As he stayed in position, he thought about what this trainer had just said. Was it true? Was Max really alive? Or was this another phony trick? But why would Manticore tell him his sister was alive to give him hope? They could just do it just to smash him lower... And how would this man know that he knew where everyone was? He'd have to trust this man. He'd already decided to play along. Maybe he'd have a very good source in this place.  
* * * * *  
  
Alec glanced across the street to see two soldiers standing near an alley. He quickly jogged over and nodded to them. They stared at him with utter fear. "I need to talk to you two. Remember me? I left with you guys. I am a friend. Please come into the alley so that I can talk to you." They followed him as he went into the alley and he turned around. "Ok, remember who helped you get out?" They nodded. "Well now she's in trouble and needs our help to get her out. Let's just call it favor for favor. You got that? So why don't you come with me to this beautiful apartment and we talk about how to save her and a few other friends?"  
  
"Sir, why would we try to disobey Manticore and risk getting killed?" asked X5-629.  
  
"Because my friends life is endangered and she got you out. You owe it to her. Haven't you learned anything in this world. Once one person does something for you, then you help them in return. Call it polite or whatever." Alec growled.  
  
"How do we know your not trying to set us up?" again X5-892 asked.  
  
"When did you get so disobedient and so cautious? Why would I want to go to Manticore when I have a place to stay, an ok job, friends, babes, and also freedom? Give me a break. You in this or not. If your not, then you can just sit out here and rot to death with the other fools. With me, I could get you a whole new ID and you could roam freely in Mexico." Alec said losing his patients. He didn't know any other soldiers and this was his only chance.  
  
"We'll do it." replied X5-901. "If this can get us off the streets, we'll do it."  
  
"Good, come with me." Alec sighed heading towards Logan's apartment.  
* * * * *  
  
"Krit?" Sly called to him wondering if he was even alive. She wished she was dead. Her stomach rumbled with got her thinking about food again which their meals weren't exactly big nor tasty. Their meals contained of watery broth with buts of tasteless chicken and mashed up potatoes and every once in a while she'd find Bread.  
  
"Yeah?" Krit called from the other side of the thick wall. His hands were shaking from hunger and he wanted to puke. His face was burning which meant that he was probable sick. All these matters pilled up making him miserable.  
  
"You alive?" Sly asked figuring it was a stupid question but she had nothing else to say. Krit's voice was weak and it trembled. She knew he was sick.  
  
"Sure." Krit replied not retorting her with the obvious. He heard someone coming and knew it was probable feeding time. Food, that's all his life contained of, food and sleep. The person started unlocking his door which was strange because the server usual slipped the food through a slit in the door. Maybe this wasn't the server at all. Fear made him cold and his face went white. What now? As the door opened he held his breath and was surprised to see that it was Max who had opened it. She held a try of food and her hand trembled making the try shake. She was almost as badly bruised as when they rescued her. She wore some baggy sweats and a sports bra that revealed large gashes on her back and shoulders which looked fresh. "Max."  
  
She looked at him quickly and then looked at the ground. Placing the tray on the floor she exited. Lydecker stood right behind her smiling. She knew what he was going to do. Make her say her designation in front of Krit. Krit looked so sick and hungry.   
  
"State your designation." Lydecker replied calmly. He saw that she was faltering and he knew it was to good to be true. She changed without much of a fight. She was still there only weakened. He waited to hear what she had to say and then figured that he'd put her through more harsh training and more isolation.  
  
"X5-452 sir." Max replied with haste although saying it loud and clear. He had figured her out.  
  
"State it again soldier." Lydecker barked as if making her say it again would weaken her even more.  
  
"X5-452 sir!" Max replied without faltering. He grinned and then slapped her. It stung and she noticed he had done this with the butt of a knife, not his hand. He pointed towards the stairs making her march up them as he locked Krit's door. She knew Krit didn't have much time and that she couldn't help him anymore because she'd be put through training again. She had failed her own objective. Now she knew how Zack felt. Suddenly she felt hopeless, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Lydecker had won, she had lost. It'd only take time before she'd give in totally. Never again would she see the world as she had seen it because nobody knew that she was in there, nobody... 


	8. Go, Go Go!!!

Please, Stay Until I Fall Asleep  
  
  
  
  
Zack waited for Lydecker to open the cell door where Sly was staying. He held a tray of food and knew that this was a test to see if he was really what he acted like. When the door opened, he quickly went in and set the tray on the floor where Lydecker said to put it. He heard Sly call his name, but he didn't look up. He went back out.  
  
"State your designation soldier." Lydecker growled waiting to see if he was faking him out as had Max.  
  
"X5-599, sir." Zack replied without haste knowing that he had passed by the please and relieved look on the man's face.  
  
"Good." Lydecker grinned. So he had changed Zack. Now all he had to do was get Max in the same place. "Go to the Mess hall and get something to eat."  
  
His first liberty in Manticore. He walked slowly out of the basement. He would not mess up, he'd go strait to the mess and eat. Then he'd wait for more instructions. Soon he'd follow more liberties, obedient to the fool. He'd take on of his liberties and escape. IT was so easy, he just couldn't get lost on the way.  
* * * * *  
  
"Ok, so we basically do the same thing that Zack did and then head north instead of south and pray to god they don't catch us? That's stupid and suicide." Alec replied looking at Logan who shrugged.  
  
"Got any brighter ideas?" Logan replied lifting one eyebrow.  
  
"We could destroy Manticore." X5-901 now known as Brian said. He looked at the two strangers. Not afraid to go to Manticore, he pitied his brother X5-892. X5-494, the man who introduced himself as Alec, folded his arms seeming to consider what he said. As always, X5-892 complained. In fact, Alec had noticed all his complaints that he named him Comp.   
  
"We could die doing this." Comp replied.  
  
"Max could have died trying to save your transgenic asses. She could have gone without you and left you to Manticore. But she saved you anyway, so don't give me that bullshit." Alec growled trying to defend her. Oddly he felt good about worrying about someone else. Logan noticed this and questioned him.  
  
"What's in this for you Alec?" Logan asked.  
  
"Does this always have to be what's in it for me?" Alec asked now defending himself. He knew Logan had a right to ask this question, but it couldn't be answered except to saw nothing. "I guess she's my friend and I figure I owe her this much. Manticores a hell hole once you defy them once. I've seen what Rogues go through, it's not pretty."  
  
"So we gunna destroy Monticore or not?" Brian asked annoyed with this whole conversation.  
  
"Of course, make it the shambles it should be. Ok so we got a plan, when are we going to execute it?" Alec looked at his watch, grinning on how he got it.  
  
"Tomorrow night." Logan replied. "I have to get everyone a new ID so that will take a while."  
  
"You do know that you may never be able to speak to Max again once she's free, right?" Alec asked  
  
"Yeah, but knowing she's ok is fine with me." Logan said turning to his monitor starting his connections. "Now please go into another room while I do this, this will take some thinking."  
* * * * *  
  
It had been a week since the time that Lydecker had given his first freedom. Now he had the same schedule as the other soldiers which also included harsh training which a couple of times broke him down. They were trying to get him to do more then the average Manticore Joe. Sometimes they'd just have him sit in a room with only a coffee pot to look at. Every few days they'd put him through experiments, taking blood, putting him through tests. Today was different. He was sitting in the gym with a trainer and they were doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Lydecker now was going to see how Zack was going to deal with knowing Max was alive. If he reacted then all the training would go down the drain. Max was now dead to the world and did as she was told. She had passed the test that she had failed a few days ago. When Krit weakly called her name, she did not look up nor did she seem hesitant. He couldn't afford for their training to go down the whole. He was also going to bring Chris into the picture. He was easy to break and already knew his extraordinary powers. He could teach the others on how to find them. Walking in into the gym he saw Zack staring blankly at the opposite wall and the trainer sitting next to him waiting for instruction. "X5-599, you are now going to train with X5-452 and X5-918. I expect for you three to work as a squad."  
  
Zack did not dare to look up to see his sister nor did he dare to look at the other soldier. Both passed him and sat next to him in a line. He looked at Lydecker to wait for a command. Maybe this would be easier then her thought if Max was with him. "Yes sir!"  
  
"Good, Trainer, get on with your work. There are guards on all sides of the wall to protect you if these three get out of line." Lydecker spun on his heel and went up to the watch room to see what would happen.  
  
"Run thirty laps at full speed and then get into an line for your next drill which will be pushups." Mark barked and sent them on the way. Sadly he had watched Max disappear into a soldier. Zack was still the same and so was Chris. He'd have to snap Max back out of it. Maybe Zack could do this. He watched as the three ran quickly around the gym. Max and Zack were starting to break their last speed into what Lydecker had said they could do. Chris was still ahead by five laps. It was Max who got up to Chris's speed first. It was strange how suddenly she became a bolt and even with his vision it seemed blurry. At the last lap Zack had gone through the change. Lydecker would be pleased. Mark knew that Lydecker was stupid, that by training them to do this, they could escape. As Zack got in line huffing a little, everyone started to do push ups. "Quicker we don't have all day!" He whipped Max and then circled the group. Each push up would get them the strength in their arms which Max had shown signs of that strength at the very beginning, but it was Zack who started doing them faster. He did twenty reps in a five seconds. Soon they'd have the strength that Chris had. Then he had no clue on how to help them with what Lydecker called telekinetic powers. Had the man read to many comic books when he was a child?  
  
Chris looked at the other two who were slowly catching up to him with speed, strength and agility. Lydecker wanted him to train the others with a telekinetic power. To show them how he got his. Only he couldn't because he got his when somebody was throwing a knife at him and it was based on life or death. It'd be a long day. He looked over at the other two. The guy seemed to radiate some sort of bond towards the girl that Lydecker seemed not to notice. Mark seemed to though, maybe that was because he had talked to them both. But the girl seemed so lost and was becoming a soldier by the second.  
  
"Max?" Zack asked so quietly that he knew Lydecker wouldn't hear him. He knew she had lost it even through all the claims that she said she could handle anything. "Max..." Zack called again and finally got a small glance from her. That was a good sign, she was still there.  
  
"Stand up!" Mark barked. "X5-918, you now must train them." He looked to see Chris stand up. How the guy was going to do this was beyond Mark and so he just waited and watched. If he couldn't teach them, both Mark and Chris would be in deep trouble...  
* * * * *  
  
"OK, I'm going in. Watch my back. If the alarms go off, I want you to distract the guards. Act like you did when you were a soldier. Say stuff to get them off my path. Logan, you still my eye right?" Alec spoke into his small ear piece.  
  
"Yeah, I still think this is reckless. Remember, this is our only chance." Logan replied watching everything on his laptop.  
  
"I already know how you feel Logan. You gunna back me up or not? OK, I'm moving out. Cover me!" Alec jumped the fence and hid behind a tower. He watched as a guard followed the fence towards him. Taking a deep breath, he dashed towards the tall grass in the forest. He quickly ran through the trees and as soon as he saw the Dorms he slowed down and ducked behind a few trees. He knew where to find them, in the rehab center. It was at seven o'clock about a half mile away. This would be a hell of a night.  
* * * * *  
  
"Tonight you'll stay here. Tomorrow we will be moving you into the dorms." the guard shut the door and Max slid down the walls. Her muscles ached from all the work out. She had surprised herself at her own speed and agility. When did she get so fast? She had no time to really calm down because suddenly there came a bang from outside the door. She figured one of the guards was going through until somebody gasped and the door was flung open. There stood Alec, his chest heaving and his eyes sparkling. Then he suddenly became still and concerned. She knew she looked like crap.  
  
"Max... We gotta go. Can you make it?" Alec came to help her up.  
  
"Yeah." she smiled. and slowly stood up ignoring every part of her body that protested. "Let's go. Have you gotten anybody else?"  
  
"Uh... No actually I thought I couldn't find anybody because you weren't in the places that I expected you guys to be." Alec said trying to ignore all the mars that scared her beautiful face. Even though he always fought with her, he still thought she was beautiful. Now with all the bruises, his heart ached for not coming sooner.  
  
"Sly and Krit are in the basement. Zack should be near here." Max said barley noticing that she was limping. "Krit didn't look so good the last time I saw him. We have to hurry. Guards check in every twenty minutes."  
  
"Well then as your friend says, let's bounce." Alec replied looking through windows to see who was in what cell. It took ten minutes to find Zack's who was twelve rooms up and on the other side of the hall. As he opened the cell door, the alarm rang. Zack was in about the same condition Max was but was much faster to get out. "Ok two more and then we burn this hell hole to the ground."  
  
"That's the plan?" Zack asked jogging down to the basement. He knew exactly where Krit and Sly were and it only took two minutes to get them both out. Zack had to carry Krit out, he was in such bad condition. The lights kept flashing red and as they came to the entrance, they were met by two soldiers with pistols. With survival on everyone's minds, they took the two down quickly. "So how you planning on burning this baby down to the ground?"  
  
"I got it covered. Brian and Comp, Matches." As soon as he said that he saw a trail of fire running through the woods towards the building, they only had a few minutes before the place blew. "Let's go, I'd rather not feel like a burnt marsh mellow."  
  
"Dido." Max replied running ahead with Sly. As they neared the fence, they were faced with a dilemma. Either run like hell and risk becoming Swiss cheese or fight and become Manticore food. "Run or fight?"  
  
"I say run!" Zack replied jumping the fence. He heard shots ring close to him, but he didn't look back. It felt like when he had escaped in '09', only this time he might escape. He didn't even notice if anyone was with him, he ran in fear.  
  
Max dodged a few bullets and started to jump the fence when a bullet struck the back of her leg. Everyone else had already jumped and she was the only one left. It seemed hopeless and she glared at the soldiers that prowled like dogs. A bullet jetted out of one of the guns heading strait for a kill when suddenly in fear, she concentrated on the bullet. It slowly came to a stop and dropped to the ground. Not even questioning how she did it, she jumped the fence. and ran while the other soldiers stood amazed at the sight. All died as an explosion echoed through the woods, throwing Max into a deep darkness as she hit a nearby tree... 


	9. Alive

Please, Stay Until I Fall Asleep  
  
  
  
  
"Max?" Alec asked shaking her a bit. She moaned and rolled on to her back. There was a long gash with dried blood on her right cheek and a bruise on her forehead, but she was OK, she was alive. "How ya feeling?"  
  
"Like I was hit by a two ton truck and rammed into the wall." Max groaned, she had definitely broken a few ribs. "Remind me to run when a building is about to blow up, huh?"  
  
"I think I can do that. You scared me when I saw you weren't behind me." Alec grinned with relief. The sun would come up in a few minutes and finally, there would be no Manticore, nothing chasing them down. "How about we get you some medical care? You look pretty banged up, I say that tree did a pretty good job on your face."  
  
"You really know how to make a girl feel good." She started to sit up but fell in exhaustion and pain. Cursing under her breath, she laid back down. "You know, you'd think I could manage this pain, after all the beatings, yet now I can't deal with a couple of bruised ribs."  
  
"I'll help you." He picked her up carefully and she yelped in pain. "Damn girl, when you yelp, please do it to the other side, I think I just lost my hearing." He looked at her face to see she wasn't paying any attention to his sarcasm, her face contorted in pain.  
* * * * *  
  
"Just some bruised ribs Max? Most humans wouldn't be able to survive how many broken things you have. For Christ sake you broke one of your vertebrae, your lucky your no paralyzed. You got three cracked ribs and two other that are bruised. Just some bruised ribs?" Alec replied sitting next to the hospital bed. Zack was right next door with Krit. Sly was staying with Logan for the night.  
  
"You'll never leave me alone will you Alec?" she was to tired to fight with him, so she didn't really answer his questions. The pain was melted with a lot of pain medication and now she felt drunk and drowsy with sleep.  
  
"Nope, but it's all over." he sighed with relief as if pressure had just been taken off him. Which basically was true because now he didn't have to run, nor would he have to go back to the hell hole. Now the question was, what would he do now. Stay in Seattle with Max or go out somewhere else, some place where he could leave his past behind him? "So now what?"  
  
"I've been running all my life and now I don't really know. I mean, it's strange to have Manticore gone, almost like part of my life just blew up into pieces." Max replied softly not really able to think very clearly. The medicine had taken over and soon she'd be to tire to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Yeah, but hey. Just think of it this way, your not part of those billions of pieces. Your here, alive. Thank God for that. I'd feel horrible if I blew it up with you in the building." Alec teased waiting for her to hit him. But she was beyond caring. She just smiled tiredly and shook her head.  
  
"You have such a way with words Alec." Max yawned and closed her eyes. "You should be a poet sometime."  
  
As he watched the angel sleep, he figured what he was going to do. Stay in Seattle. Not that he had a chance with her, but it would remind him of who he really was, not some guy who wanted to make out with every sexy girl he walked by, but a guy who cared about others. He didn't really care if Manticore was up or down, he had burned it down to lift the burden off the beautiful angels face. In this, he learned a lesson of life, that caring for others really did actually feel pretty good. Had he gone crazy? Nah...  
* * * * *  
  
She grinned looking down at the city, even if the real world sucked and kept going on, she could always come here, the top of the space needle. Time seemed to stop and it brought peace to her soul. It was almost like medicine. It had been three weeks ago since she had escaped, she missed this. This was her world, her time and she knew nothing could take it away from her. Nothing. Not having Manticore to run from, she had to reevaluate her current situation. Number one, she and Logan were not getting along because he seemed to be to busy with a new girl Asha. Number two, Alec decided to stay in town and they were getting along better each day. Number three, was she going crazy or was she actually attracted to him? And Number four, what now? She knew where her siblings were now because Zack felt no danger in her knowing. Finding her siblings was her drive in life, she didn't really think of what to do after because in the back of her mind she had decided she would probable never find them. Instead of thinking about it all, she decided to get lost in the cool fresh air that she had been deprived of for so long. The wind blew on her face and played with her hair. She could almost taste the sweet smell of it. If there was a heaven, she hoped that it was like this, without time and with fresh cool air. She would never leave Seattle, Washington because if she did, she'd lose it like Ben had. This is what kept her sanity in cruel and harsh times. This made her love the world and give her meaning to life. This was what kept her going...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
I'd like to thank you for baring with me and reading through this. It took a while to get out because at times it would just flow out and at other times I really couldn't think of anything. I hope you enjoyed it and please read my other stories! Peace out and God bless the World. Hope that we can keep the peace with ourselves and with the world. 


End file.
